elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Classes (Morrowind)
Below is a list of classes that exist for non-player characters in . Some of these groups have the same names as the Player classes chosen at the beginning of the game, such as Smugglers. Many of these are groups that serve a gameplay function, such as Monks selling Training. Others are similar to Factions in that they are numerous throughout the game and have shared goals. Smugglers are also an example of a group with considerable game lore such as notes and books to link them together in shared circumstances prior to or during the story. Agent "I'm an agent. I work for a House, or a company, or the state, and I do things that need doing. Mostly I handle matters in the business or diplomatic line, things that require mercantile skills, or the arts of speechcraft. I trade in knowledge -- hard facts and rumors. 'Knowledge is power,' as they say. And sometimes I do other sorts of things. Things I can't talk about." Agents may have different specializations, Attributes, as well as different major and minor skills depending on who they are. Alchemist "I'm an alchemist. Alchemy is the process of refining and preserving the magical properties hidden in natural and supernatural ingredients. I sell potions. I also sell the various kinds of apparatus alchemists need to make potions, and buy and sell ingredients." *'Specialization': Magic *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Luck Major Skills: *Alchemy *Alteration *Conjuration *Enchant *Mysticism Minor Skills: *Unarmored *Speechcraft *Block *Blunt Weapon *Hand-to-Hand Buy and sell: *Ingredients *Apparatus *Potions Apothecary "I'm an apothecary. I brew and sell potions to heal wounds, restore bodily and mental attributes, and cure diseases. I also buy and sell ingredients." *'Specialization': Magic *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Agility Major Skills: *Alchemy *Security *Mercantile *Blunt Weapon *Destruction Minor Skills: *Light Armor *Block *Enchant *Restoration *Speechcraft Buy and sell: *Apparatus *Ingredients *Potions Assassin "I'm an assassin. Killing is my profession. I am discrete, efficient, and reliable. In Morrowind, the assassin's trade is an ancient and honorable profession, restricted by a rigid code of conduct, and operating strictly within the law. Because I am discreet, I prefer short blades for swift, close-and personal work, while the marksman weapons like throwing stars and throwing knives are more suitable for stealth and surprise." *'Specialization': Stealth *'Attributes': Speed, Intelligence Major Skills: ''' *Sneak *Marksman *Light Armor *Short Blade *Acrobatics '''Minor Skills: *Security *Athletics *Block *Long Blade *Alchemy Buys and sells: *Picks *Probes *Training Barbarian "I'm a barbarian, and proud of it. I like the wilderness, and know how to live comfortably off the land. I know the various creatures of the wild, how to hunt them, what bits are good to eat, and what bits the city-folk will pay for. I know weapons and armor, and how to stay healthy, so I can play soldier for pay. But I hate taking orders, so I rather live by hunting." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Strength, Speed Major Skills: *Athletics *Block *Medium Armor *Blunt Weapon *Axe Minor Skills: *Armorer *Light Armor *Marksman *Unarmored *Acrobatics Battlemage "I am a Battlemage. Though arrayed as a Western knight with heavy armor, axes and long blades, my primary training is in the College of Alteration, the College of Destruction, and the College of Conjuration. To round out my education, I have mastered enchantments and alchemy. Potions made through alchemy, or purchased from alchemists, grant me the magics of the Restoration, Mysticism, and Illusion Colleges. And can there be any more terrible master of the science of war than a battlemage? I think not." *'Specialization': Magic *'Attributes': Intelligence, Strength Major Skills: ''' *Alteration *Destruction *Conjuration *Axe *Heavy Armor '''Minor Skills: *Mysticism *Alchemy *Enchant *Long Blade *Marksman Sells: *Spells *Training Bookseller "I'm a bookseller. I buy and sell books. I also read books, and know the sorts of things you read in books. I don't mind sharing what I know about Morrowind lore, and am happy to share a little advice, if you're interested. I can also suggest who to talk to if you want to know more about a subject." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Personality Major Skills: *Mercantile *Sneak *Security *Mysticism *Speechcraft Minor Skills: *Unarmored *Block *Blunt Weapon *Hand-to-Hand *Light Armor Sells and buys: *Books Buoyant Armiger "I am a Buoyant Armiger, a member of a small military order of the Tribunal Temple, exclusively dedicated to and answering to Lord Vivec. We pattern ourselves on Lord Vivec's heroic spirit of exploration and adventure, and emulate his mastery of the varied arts of personal combat, chivalric courtesy, and subtle verse. We serve the Temple as champions and knights-errant, and are friendly rivals of the more solemn Ordinators in our dedicated service to Lord Vivec and the Temple." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Agility, Willpower Major Skills: *Marksman *Light Armor *Destruction *Short Blade *Sneak Minor Skills: *Restoration *Athletics *Block *Acrobatics *Speechcraft Caravaner "I'm a caravaner. I can transport you by silt strider to various destinations for a modest fee." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Endurance Major Skills: *Mercantile *Sneak *Security *Acrobatics *Speechcraft Minor Skills: *Unarmored *Block *Blunt Weapon * Hand-to-Hand *Light Armor Sells: *Transport on the silt striders to and from various locations across Vvardenfell Champion "I do not like to boast, but my people call me a champion, a noble warrior of the Ashlanders. I have the duty of protecting the honor of the tribe in peace and war. I give counsel to the ashkhan in tribal affairs, and represent the tribe to guests and intruders. There are things you should know about courtesy and challenges among the Ashlanders if you wish not to give offense." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Strength, Speed Major Skills: *Axe *Block *Medium Armor *Light Armor *Marksman Minor Skills: *Athletics *Restoration *Acrobatics *Sneak *Alteration Clothier "I am a clothier. I make clothes and sell them. I also buy clothes in good condition; with a little work I can make them good as new and resell them. Mostly I make and sell Dunmer clothing, but some people also want Imperial clothes and Ashlander clothes." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Agility Major Skills: *Mercantile *Sneak *Security *Acrobatics *Speechcraft Minor Skills: *Unarmored *Block *Blunt Weapon *Hand-to-Hand *Light Armor Buys and sells: *Clothing *Jewelery Commoner "I am a commoner. I do whatever needs doing -- cooking, cleaning, building, baking, making, breaking. And, by your accent, I can tell YOU are an outlander. Since you're new to these parts, perhaps you'd like me to share a little local lore." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Personality, Endurance Major Skills: *Hand-to-Hand *Unarmored *Athletics *Speechcraft *Mercantile Minor Skills: *Security *Block *Short Blade *Sneak *Acrobatics Dreamer The Dreamers are servants of Dagoth Ur. *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Agility, Speed Major Skills: *Marksman *Light Armor *Blunt Weapon *Short Blade *Sneak Minor Skills: *Block *Acrobatics *Athletics *Security *Hand-to-Hand Drillmaster "I am a drillmaster. I train and condition the local militia. I teach the citizens the basics of block, spear, and long blade, but mostly I concentrate on athletics and acrobatics, because conditioning is the biggest weakness of the citizen-soldier. No point teaching them to fight if they pass out after a short jog in full kit." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Agility, Intelligence Major Skills: *Block *Acrobatics *Unarmored *Athletics *Hand-to-Hand Minor Skills: *Long Blade *Short Blade *Blunt Weapon *Axe *Spear Sells: *Training in combat based Skills Enchanter "I am an enchanter. I enchant things, and sell them. I have scrolls, which are cheap, but only work once, and enchanted items, which work over and over again, but which are NOT cheap. I also make my enchanter's lab available to those who want to enchant items, but who can't afford the expense of building and maintaining a lab. I charge for the service, of course, but you must provide the items, soul gems, and magic effects. I also buy and sell enchanted weapons, enchanted armor, and enchanted clothing." *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Willpower Major Skills: *Enchant *Blunt Weapon *Alchemy *Destruction *Unarmored Minor Skills: *Alteration *Illusion *Conjuration *Mysticism *Restoration Buys and sells: *Weapons *Armors *Books *Clothing *Miscellaneous enchanted Items *Training in Enchanting Enforcer "I am an enforcer. There are rules. The boss makes the rules. I enforce them. You break the rules, and you don't get to live a long productive life. So don't break the rules." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Agility, Speed Major Skills: *Short Blade *Light Armor *Marksman *Sneak *Destruction Minor Skills: *Security *Athletics *Mercantile *Block *Alteration Farmer "I am a farmer. I grow crops, and raise animals for food, and gather animal products and vegetable products from the land for my own use or for sale at the markets." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Personality, Endurance Major Skills: *Speechcraft *Blunt Weapon *Hand-to-Hand *Athletics *Unarmored Minor Skills: *Mercantile *Light Armor *Short Blade *Spear *Acrobatics Gondolier "I'm a gondolier. I can ferry you by gondola to various nearby destinations for a modest fee." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Strength, Personality Major Skills: *Mercantile *Speechcraft *Sneak *Hand-to-Hand *Unarmored Minor Skills: *Security *Short Blade *Restoration *Block *Light Armor Sells: *Gondola transport throughout Vivec City Guard *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Strength, Endurance Major Skills: *Long Blade *Blunt Weapon *Block *Heavy Armor *Medium Armor Minor Skills: *Athletics *Hand-to-Hand *Speechcraft *Acrobatics *Security Guild Guide "I'm a guild guide. I can teleport you to various destinations for a modest fee." *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Willpower Major Skills: *Mysticism *Restoration *Mercantile *Speechcraft *Sneak Minor Skills: *Conjuration *Enchant *Security *Short Blade *Unarmored Sell: *teleportation to and from different Mages Guilds. Healer "I am a healer. I have sworn solemn oaths in the College of Restoration to heal the afflicted and cure the diseased. But I have also studied both the unarmed, unarmored martial arts of the Khajiit and the light armored and blunt weapon styles of the Imperial West, both for self-defense, and for disabling or killing dangerous opponents. I sell spells, and I am a spellmaker who creates spells to your specifications. I can also teach you in my skills, for a fee." *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Willpower, Personality Major Skills: *Restoration *Mysticism *Alteration *Hand-to-Hand *Speechcraft Minor Skills: *Illusion *Blunt Weapon *Light Armor *Alchemy *Unarmored Buys and Sells: *Ingredients *Spells *Potions Herder "I am a herder. I watch over the tribe's herds of Guar and shalk. I butcher the guar and shalk and preserve their meats to feed the tribe. I tan the guar hides, render the shalk resins, and season the shalk shells. Then the tribe's craftsmen take these things and make the things we need for ourselves, and the things we sell to traders and other tribes." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Agility, Endurance Major Skills: *Light Armor *Marksman *Spear *Restoration *Athletics Minor Skills: *Acrobatics *Block *Axe *Medium Armor *Sneak Hunter "I am a hunter. I range across the ashlands and wastes, hunting for meat and hides. I know the native creatures of Vvardenfell, and know to avoid the diseased creatures, and the blighted creatures, for they are foul and worthless, and deadly to the careless hunter. I know the Ashlands and the Grazelands, Azura's Coast and Molag Amur, and can tell you of these places." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Agility, Speed Major Skills: *Light Armor *Marksman *Short Blade *Sneak *Athletics Minor Skills: *Acrobatics *Block *Axe *Medium Armor *Restoration Mabrigash "We are the Ashlander witch-warriors, women who defy the man's rules of behavior for women, mastering the man's weapons of war and the sorcerer's powerful magics. Craven men whine that we steal their vital essences to feed our dark purposes. But men are fools and cowards. Only women can understand the secrets of the ghost snake and its hidden mysteries that make men tremble like maidens." *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Willpower, Endurance Major Skills: *Restoration *Destruction *Alteration *Block *Axe Minor Skills: *Unarmored *Speechcraft *Sneak *Mysticism *Athletics Mage "I am a mage by profession, an accomplished master of destruction and alteration. However, at present I serve my house and council as Prefect of Hospitality for Sadrith Mora. House Telvanni maintains the Gateway Inn for the comfort and convenience of out-house and outlander guests in Sadrith Mora. For your own safety, unless you are retainer or kin of House Telvanni, we ask that you not travel in town without Hospitality Papers, and that you not sleep anywhere but here at the Gateway Inn." Sell: *Spells (Morrowind) *Training in Spellmaking (Morrowind) Mage Service "I am a mage. My study is the destruction and alteration of the visible and invisible world. I study magic for its pure intellectual challenge and rewards, but I am paid in gold for the practical applications of my knowledge. I defend myself with spells of the College of Destruction, and leap, swim, and levitate with the spells of the College of Alteration. I sell spells, and I am a spellmaker who creates spells to your specifications. I can also teach you in my skills, for a fee." Master-at-Arms "I am a master-at-arms. I am a master of all the basic hand weapon types: long blades, short blades, axes, blunt weapons, and spears. I am willing to train with weapons, for a fee." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Strength, Endurance Major Skills: *Spear *Short Blade *Long Blade *Axe *Blunt Weapon Minor Skills: *Block *Heavy Armor *Light Armor *Medium Armor *Hand-to-Hand Merchant *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Personality Major Skills: *Speechcraft *Mercantile *Restoration *Armorer *Security Minor Skills: *Light Armor *Unarmored *Blunt Weapon *Long Blade *Medium Armor Buys and sells: *Weapons *Armors *Books *Clothing *Ingredients *Picks *Probes *Lights *Apparatus *Miscellaneous items *Enchanted Items *Potions Miner "I am a miner. Usually here on Vvardenfell, being a miner means you're an eggminer. Scrib jerky and scrib jelly, kwama eggs and kwama cuttle are the basis of our Vvardenfell economy. Yes, there are more valuable resources we take from mines -- raw ebony, raw glass, dreugh wax, daedra skin, daedra heart, diamond, ash salts and so forth -- and that's good work, too. But it's the eggminers that feed Morrowind, and bring cash from all over the Empire." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Strength, Endurance Major Skills: *Block *Blunt Weapon *Axe *Unarmored *Light Armor Minor Skills: *Hand-to-Hand *Heavy Armor *Restoration *Armorer *Spear Monk "I am a monk. In mind and spirit, I am a student of the hidden mysteries, of the unseen world that lies behind the objects and ideas of everyday life. In body, I am a student of the ancient martial arts, patterned on the 'Rain-of-Sand' fighting styles of Elsweyr. I pursue hand-to-hand and unarmored self-defense, because what you don't have, you cannot lose. I also train with the blunt weapons called staves, because even the poorest peasant can own a staff. To earn my keep, I train others in my skills." Sells: *training Necromancer *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Willpower Major Skills: *Conjuration *Destruction *Illusion *Mysticism *Enchant Minor Skills: *Blunt Weapon *Acrobatics *Sneak *Unarmored *Alteration Nightblade "I am a nightblade. Blending the disciplines of the stealthy agent and subtle wizard, I move unseen and undetected, foil locks and traps, and teleport to safety when threatened, or strike like a viper from ambush. The College of Illusion hides me and fuddles or pacifies my opponents. The College of Mysticism detects my object, reflects and dispels enemy spells, and makes good my escape. The key to a nightblade's success is avoidance, by spell or by stealth; with these skills, all things are possible." Sells: *Spells Noble "I am a noble, elevated by birth and distinction to the highest ranks of Imperial society. I do not have a trade, as such, though I may dabble in various affairs, collecting rare treasures of beauty and refinement. And if such things are valuable, there's no harm in it. My lofty station is not without responsibilities, of course. I must serve at the command of the Emperor and the Councils, giving counsel and support, and, when duty calls, taking spell and sword to protect the smallfolk of the Empire." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Personality, Luck Major Skills: *Speechcraft *Mercantile *Short Blade *Security *Athletics Minor Skills: *Light Armor *Block *Restoration *Sneak *Acrobatics Ordinator "We are watching you. Scum." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Willpower, Strength Major Skills: *Blunt Weapon *Long Blade *Destruction *Heavy Armor *Block Minor Skills: *Restoration *Alchemy *Medium Armor *Acrobatics *Hand-to-Hand Ordinator Guard *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Willpower, Strength Major Skills: *Blunt Weapon *Long Blade *Destruction *Heavy Armor *Block Minor Skills: *Restoration *Security *Medium Armor *Acrobatics *Hand-to-Hand Pauper "I am a pauper, one of the humble smallfolk. I make my way in the world as best I can, laboring in the fields, kitchens, and factories of the Great House lords. When times are good, I live well enough by my own work. When times are hard, I live by the grace and generosity of the clan, and by the charity and good works of the Temple. I am no rude beggar; we are all educated in the Temple, free of charge, and it may be I can teach you something of Morrowind lore." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Luck, Willpower Major Skills: *Sneak *Athletics *Unarmored *Speechcraft *Mercantile Minor Skills: *Short Blade *Block *Blunt Weapon *Hand-to-Hand *Acrobatics Pawnbroker "I am a pawnbroker. I buy your goods, giving you cash on the counter, and if, at a later date, you wish to recover your goods, you need only pay me what they are worth -- with a small profit, of course, for my time and trouble. I also sell things, sometimes used and worn, sometimes almost new, and all for a fraction of what they'd cost if purchased elsewhere." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Luck Major Skills: *Mercantile *Sneak *Security *Athletics *Speechcraft Minor Skills: *Unarmored *Block *Blunt Weapon *Hand-to-Hand *Acrobatics Sells item repairs. Buys and sells: *Weapons *Armor *Books *Clothing *Ingredients *Picks *Probes *Lights *Apparatus *Miscellaneous Items *Magic Items *Potions Priest "I am a priest of the Imperial cult. My role is advocate to the gods on behalf of our cult members. The Imperial cult provides certain benefits for its members at our shrines." *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Willpower, Personality Major Skills: *Restoration *Mysticism *Alteration *Blunt Weapon *Unarmored Minor Skills: *Conjuration *Speechcraft *Light Armor *Alchemy *Destruction Provides healing. Buys and sells: *Books *Ingredients *Potions *Training in Spellmaking *Sells: Spells Publican "I am a publican. I have food to buy, and beds for lodgers. I also know the neighborhood, and can share the local lore, or, if you prefer, I can give you a little Morrowind lore. I also am likely to have heard the latest rumors, and am happy to share them with you in the spirit of fellowship." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Personality, Intelligence Major Skills: *Speechcraft *Mercantile *Sneak *Light Armor *Security Minor Skills: *Block *Blunt Weapon *Hand-to-Hand *Medium Armor *Spear Buys and sells: *Bed rentals *Ingredients *Potions Savant "I am a savant. I am a woman of wide learning and cosmopolitan tastes, a well-traveled woman, educated, refined in manner, able to converse on various topics with authority, and a woman ever ready to defend her honor, and the honor of my companions. In short, you see before you a gentlewoman. I can discourse upon history, speechcraft, language, and customs. And, for a fee, I offer training that will permit you to share a few of my many virtues." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Personality Major Skills: *Speechcraft *Mercantile *Alchemy *Unarmored *Athletics Minor Skills: *Security *Block *Short Blade *Sneak *Acrobatics Buys and sells: *Ingredients *Potions *Books *Training Scout "I'm a scout. I know places, people, plants, paths, wind, and weather. I serve as guide for travelers and traders, or work as advance guard and pathfinder for expeditions. I know the geography of Vvardenfell, and the various geographic regions. My best defense is stealth, sneaking past trouble, but I can fight bow or blade, in various armor styles, when the job requires it." Sells: *Training Sharpshooter *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Agility, Intelligence Major Skills: *Marksman *Medium Armor *Destruction *Enchant *Sneak Minor Skills: *Restoration *Athletics *Security *Acrobatics *Speechcraft Shipmaster "I'm a shipmaster. I can transport you by ship to various destinations for a modest fee." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Intelligence, Personality Major Skills: *Mercantile *Speechcraft *Short Blade *Athletics *Sneak Minor Skills: *Block *Mysticism *Security *Unarmored *Light Armor Sells: *Transport by ship to and from several ports Slave "I am a slave, sera. I serve my owner and master as commanded. I clean, prepare food, fetch and carry, do the shopping and marketing, and do other tasks too tiresome or menial for my master." *'Specialization:' Stealth *'Attributes:' Endurance, Luck Major Skills: *Sneak *Acrobatics *Athletics *Heavy Armor *Hand-to-Hand Minor Skills: *Restoration *Block *Armorer *Mercantile *Speechcraft Smith "I am a smith. I make, sell, and repair weapons and armor. I can tell you about the basic armor styles and weapon types. I can also tell you how to take care of worn weapons and worn armor, and sell you the armorer tools you need. I also repair weapons and armor, for a fee." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Strength, Endurance Major Skills: *Block *Blunt Weapon *Unarmored *Hand-to-Hand *Armorer Minor Skills: *Axe *Heavy Armor *Light Armor *Long Blade *Medium Armor Sells: *Item repairs. *Training in repair Buys and sells: *Weapons *Armors Smuggler *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Speed, Personality Major Skills: *Blunt Weapon *Sneak *Mercantile *Short Blade *Speechcraft Minor Skills: *Athletics *Axe *Hand-to-Hand *Long Blade *Spear The rank and file often transports illegal trade goods between their sellers and buyers, as in the case of Skooma and the like. In the case of illegal goods that can be acquired with risk attached, such as Dwemer Artifacts, low ranking smugglers may be found in Dwemer Ruins. The more senior members of their organizations organize the selling and the buying or other acquisition of such goods. Sorcerer "I am a sorcerer. Through my mastery of special disciplines of the College of Conjuration, and my private studies of the Outer Realms and their Powers and Principalities, I have learned to summon and command their denizens to do my bidding. I do these things for coin, or to suit my own interests. I also am an enchanter, enchanting items for my own use and for the use of others. My skill with enchantments also makes me more efficient in using enchanted items that I collect on my research expeditions." Sells: *Spells *Training in Spellmaking Thief "I'm a thief. I was born to be a thief. I love to sneak around in rich people's houses, and liberate their possessions. I enjoy puzzling out the security provisions on doors and chests, thrilling to the challenge and suspense of picking locks and disarming traps. And I've always had an interest in Imperial law -- property rights, criminal justice, bribes and graft. Me and the guards, we're old friends. And punitive labor isn't all that bad -- free food and board, fresh air, and good fellowship." Sells: *Training Buys and sells: *Picks *Probes Trader "I am a trader, a general merchant. I buy and sell a little of everything -- weapons ,armor, clothes, books, miscellaneous items of all kinds. Take a look around; let me know what you want. Or if you have things you'd like to sell, let me take a look at them, and I'll give you a price." *'Specialization:' Combat *'Attributes:' Strength, Personality Major Skills: *Mercantile *Sneak *Speechcraft *Mysticism *Security Minor Skills: *Unarmored *Block *Blunt Weapon *Hand-to-Hand *Light Armor Sells: *Item repair Buy and sell: *Weapons *Armors *Books *Clothing *Ingredients *Lights *Miscellaneous Items *Enchanted Items *Potions Warlock *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Luck, Willpower Major Skills: *Destruction *Illusion *Short Blade *Light Armor *Restoration Minor Skills: *Athletics *Speechcraft *Acrobatics *Alteration *Sneak Wise Woman "I am a wise woman. I am councilor to my Ashlander tribe, guardian of secret knowledge, spirit guide and seer into the world unseen. I can tell you about the ancestors, and about Ashlander customs." *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Willpower, Personality Major Skills: *Restoration *Mysticism *Alteration *Hand-to-Hand *Speechcraft Minor Skills: *Illusion *Blunt Weapon *Light Armor *Alchemy *Unarmored Sells: *Training in Spellmaking Buy and sell: *Ingredients *Potions Witch "I'm a witch. I have bound myself by oath and deed to the service of a Daedra lord, and in return have received gifts of knowledge and power. The Temple calls my patrons the bad Daedra, and perhaps they aren't very nice... but I guess I'm not very nice, either. If you are curious, and not afraid, I can tell you a little about the bad Daedra and Daedric summonings." *'Specialization:' Magic *'Attributes:' Luck, Willpower Major Skills: *Mysticism *Illusion *Conjuration *Unarmored *Short Blade Minor Skills: *Light Armor *Speechcraft *Acrobatics *Alteration *Sneak Category:Morrowind: Classes Category:Morrowind: Gameplay Category:Morrowind: Characters